This invention relates to a tool that can be utilized to remove debris and/or snow or other material from surfaces such as sidewalks, bridges, basement floors, patios, decks, driveways, and the like.
Generally the acts of brushing and shoveling to remove debris including dirt, dust, leaves and snow from such surfaces has been performed by two separate tools, i.e., shovels and brushes or brooms. However, distinct advantages can be achieved by incorporating both tools in a single unit. Such shovels/brushes are not entirely new however. Prior art devices which embody both functions on a single tool have been hitherto either too sophisticated or too simplistic, and the need exists for a useful combination tool that can be used utilized in various operational modes, that is, used singly as a shovel, used as a combination shovel and brush and utilized only as a brush or broom.
Prior art patents which embody general shovel/brush combinations but which do not afford the above desired flexibility include the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 634,963 to Smith issued Oct. 17, 1899; U.S. Pat. No. 1,143,752 to Crisman issued Jun. 22, 1915; U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,998 issued Aug. 15, 1933 to William; U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,287 issued May 8, 1979 to Townsend; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,928 issued Aug. 31, 1982 to Townsend.
It is, accordingly, a basic object of the present invention to provide a combination/brush tool which can be operationally used in various alternative modes but which normally functions in a straightforward manner in which both the broom and shovel aspects of the device contribute to the cleaning action. A further object of the present invention is to provide a device of minimal cost that is naturally intuitive in use and of simple low-cost construction.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a combination tool including a handle having an upper end and a lower end and terminating at its lower end in a terminal housing in turn supporting both a shovel and a broom, said shovel including a blade having a forward face terminating at a lower longitudinally extending working edge adapted to contact surfaces to be cleaned of debris or snow, said broom including a longitudinally extending head having a lower surface face and a bristle portion in turn downwardly extending from said lower surface face, said bristle portion having a plurality of vertically oriented semi-rigid bristles attached thereto and downwardly extending from said head lower surface face and in turn forming a lower composite generally planar bristle working surface adapted to contact surfaces to be cleaned of debris or snow, said blade lower edge and said bristle working surface being disposed in the same horizontal plane in a first operational position of said tool when said tool is disposed upon said surface to be cleaned with said blade lower edge positioned forward of said broom and both said blade lower edge and said bristle working surface contacting said surface to be cleaned, said broom further including a wheel set including at least a pair of longitudinally spaced wheels positioned within said bristle portion, said wheels in turn adapted to support said tool on the surface to be cleaned as the tool is pushed forwardly along the surface to be cleaned and when said tool is positioned in an alternate use position where the blade lower edge is upwardly tilted above the surface to be cleaned.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.